If Things Were Different
by barmybeth
Summary: hope you all liked it. i had to remove it all! (damn this computer!) anyway enjoy and please review it helps me alot.thanks
1. Default Chapter

Hey all this is my first fic

Hey all this is my first fic!

Please read and review so if it sucks tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any other characters in this fic -weeps as wishes it was so-

Chapter 1- Why am I like this!

It was already dark outside and Sirius was becoming panicky again 

'I'm all ways like this, why am I so panicky all the time!' He thought out loud to himself.

There was a knock on the door and he started. He grab his wand from the near by table, you could never be too safe these days. Since Volmemort was after Lily and James it was even more dangerous. Not that he blamed it on Prongs; he would die before betraying Lily and James and most people knew that. He opened the door slowly and peered through the crack. He let out a sigh of relief, it was Moony.

'You gave me a right fright pal!'

'Sorry Padfoot old friend had to pop by.'

'What's the problem?'

'I don't know, something doesn't feel right '; he gazed out the window 'I know, I get like this most nights but more so than ever tonight. I probably just worried about Lily and James…and Harry.'

'We all are Moony, we all are.' He looked at the clock on the mantelpiece it was nine o'clock.' I'm going to check on Peter as arranged, I'll see you in a while, you can stay here if you like.'

'Thanks Sirius.'

'See you later.'

As he took his motor bike out of the garage he looked towards the sky.

__

Remus is right; there is something strange about tonight. Thought Sirius.

But he shook it out of his head and rose in the sky to head for Wormtail's the last marauder, he did trust him, didn't he.

Hope you liked it! I'll post more up soon promise. Please please please review.


	2. Betrayal

Hey it the same day but I

Hey all! I just found out that I'm going to be an auntie so I'm really, really happy! Enjoy! You might find it depressing it gets better!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (god damn it!)

Chapter 2- Betrayal 

Sirius landed smoothly a short distance from Peter's house, now there was definitely strange no lights were on, the things Remus said flashed across his mind he tried to push them back out, but it wasn't working.

But it was arrange that I came to see him, at this time, every night to make sure it was all going ok, come on Peter, where the hell are you! 

He stood there waiting for a while, wondering what to do, what if it was a trap, what if something had happened to him, his mind boggled with terrifying thoughts about what lay ahead. Was he just paranoid or was Moony right.

Oh come on Padfoot everything's fine he's probably just fallen asleep or something. There's bound to be a simple answer.

He kicked himself from worrying too much but he cared very much about his friends he was allowed to worry.

He knocked on the door...no answer...he knocked again...still nothing...

This is really strange.

He tried the door, it was open.

This is not like Wormtail he always locks the door, he's a right wimp!

He drew his wand out of his pockets and held on tight, he didn't know what to expect, if this were a trap from Voldemort for him he'd want to be ready. He thought about calling out for Peter but did not want to give away his presence. He crept silently through the deserted house; he knew it like the back of his hand, he spent so much time here checking up on Peter.

Bloody hell Peter where are you! You might have been kidnap, killed for all I know, but there's no sign of struggle, no you and no signs of anything...

'Oh my god Lily, James and Harry!' he cried the last bit out loud.' If you have Peter, I swear I'll kill you!'

He fled the house and took off into the night. Flying a bit lower than was wise but that was the last thought on his mind, all that mattered was that he was to get to Lily and James, he didn't care if a muggle spotted him. Anyway muggles did their best to ignore magic even if it was staring them in the face.

God please, please be ok I know you will, let this all be some stupid mistake I've made! When I get there James will be doing paper work and Lily will be feeding Harry, I will look a right fool but at least I know you're safe. 

But pictures of how he would find their cottage were haunting his mind, their lifeless bodies, his best friends and godson, although he cared very, very much about Lily and James, it was little Harry he was most worried about he was their only chance.

*****

He landed at the bottom of the hill where their house was there were too many charms around the house. He ran to the bottom of the hill waited and few minutes, muttering a prayer.

Thank god no dark mark!

But he was to be mistaken and his worst fear was realised; he ran up the hill, slowly over the edge came the smouldering ruins of the house, his best friend's house. Panting and out of breath he collapsed to his knees and began to cry, silent tears poured down his face. There was no sign of any life what so ever.

'I'm so sorry James, Lily and Harry I'm so, so sorry. It's my entire fault I persuaded you to use Peter, he has betrayed us all! But it was all my fault!' He sobbed beating the ground with his fist.

He got up and swayed slightly on the spot in fear of being sick.

'My best friends, my best friends!'

He slowly staggered to the smouldering rubble on the ground, searching for any signs of life any hope.

'Peter how could you we were your friends! A marauder! One of us!' he sobbed. 

a/n

What do you think two in one day not bad eh! I hope it all makes sense. There is more, so bear with me please. Thanks Thea for the review and to every one you said it didn't suck! It gets happier too so don't worry plus you can work out the title. I've got exams at school (they give a kid way too much pressure) so It might not be for a while but I will do my very best promise. I'm trying to write longer chapters but it's just not working! Thanks! :O)


	3. Let me take him please!

Hey all I've been trying to get another chapter up for a while, but I've had exams in school and have more next week so bare with me please. I'm trying to make the chapters longer too, but so far the places where I have ended seem good places to end. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I liked your new chapter Thea please keep writing because it's so good!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I hate doing these because it's just not fair I don't own any of it except the plot! (God damn it!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Let me take him please!  
  
  
  
  
  
As Sirius search through the rubble for signs of life, hoping to find something, but dreading to think what it may look like when he did find ... if he found anything. Something reflected the moonlight and caught his eye; he bent down and picked it up. It was their Hogwarts graduation photograph him, James, Lily, Remus and Peter. He smiled at it thinking back to when this photo was taken. He looked along still smiling half sorrow, half joy fill him. But suddenly stopped smiling when his eyes meet Peter and he started to scowl, when he remember why his best friends where dead.  
  
'Its because of you, it's your fault Peter.' He looked up into the starry night.' God help you if you ever come near Remus or me again!'  
  
He carefully pocketed the silver photo-frame and continued to search but was only stop when he heard footsteps behind him. From the sound of it the person was pretty big or was it lots of people? Sirius whipped round, wand ready in aim, but he slowly lowered his arms and gave a sigh of relief. It was only Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He was holding something, Sirius couldn't work out what it was so moved forward for a closer inspection. It was a baby and Sirius recognised it as...  
  
'Harry, but the house, Voldemort, Peter,' Sirius babbled. 'Lily and James, please tell me they're ok Hagrid, please!'  
  
'I'm sorry Sirius, I found them both back there. They're...' He stopped looked into Sirius dark eyes. 'They're both dead, I'm so sorry.'  
  
'How did Harry survive then?' he asked Hagrid. 'I'm so glad he did though, so glad.'  
  
'I don't know. You-know-who's seemed to have disappeared though.'  
  
'What! Little Harry's defeated him then?'  
  
'I don't know, maybe. You're better off asking Dumbledore those sort of questions.'   
  
The bundle, that was Harry, stirred in Hagrid's arms moving the blankets so Harry's jet-black hair and forehead was now visible. Underneath his messy fringe was a lightening bolt shaped cut on his forehead. Sirius moved forwards to touch Harry's cheek, Sirius bent forward and kissed him lightly.  
  
'Speaking of Dumbledore, I've got to take Harry to him.' He looked from Harry to Sirius and back again. 'I'm already late, he'll be at the Dursley's house by now.'  
  
'What! What the Dursleys, surely not the Dursleys. They'd throw Harry out in the street at the first glimpse of him and they hate magic. I'm Harry's godfather! Hagrid you can't!'  
  
'I'm sorry Sirius, but if Dumbledore thinks it's the best place for him, it's probably the safest place for him.'  
  
'The safest place! The safest place, no wizards in sight we don't know Voldemort's gone yet it might me a trap, leading us into a false sense of security!'  
  
'But Dumbledore said...'  
  
'Let me take Harry and see Dumbledore, please, please.' He looked pleadingly into the gamekeeper's eyes. 'Just let be see Dumbledore first. Its what Lily and James wanted.'  
  
'But...but'  
  
There was a huge crack of thunder that echoed through the night's sky and huge droplets of rain the size of bullets began to pour down on the three. Hagrid stared into the man's eyes knowing it would break his heart if he didn't hand Harry over, but what would Dumbledore say if he did?  
  
'Please Hagrid, please.'  
  
'Ok, but promise you'll go straight to Hogwarts and see Dumbledore.' Said Hagrid hesitantly.  
  
'I will, I will.'  
  
By this time now it was pouring down with rain and Sirius was soaked through, as Hagrid handed Harry over to him, Harry whimpered a bit but soon fell back to sleep in the crock of Sirius's arm.  
  
'He's so like his father he could sleep through anything too.'  
  
Sirius said his goodbyes to Hagrid and walked over to where he had said he had found Lily and James. He soon found them and shivered at the sight of them. Lily was still just as beautiful; her unmarked skin was deathly pale and her soft, red hair fallen gracefully over her face. He bent down to pick up her arm, he kissed it gently.  
  
'I'm so sorry Lily, I'm so, so sorry.' He put down her arm, 'don't worry I'll look after Harry now, I will take such good care of him. I won't ever leave him and I won't let anyone take him.'  
  
He then moved through the rubble and found Prongs, James, best friend, fellow marauder and troublemaker. He still looked the same, same unruly jet-black hair; his glasses lay awkwardly on his face. Sirius remembered their Quiditch matches, the amount of times they ended up in McGonagall's office, the pranks they played on Snape and their time down in the Shrieking Shack. He smiled at his friend tears running down his face.  
  
'I'm sorry James, I'm so sorry too. I shouldn't have made you change secret-keeper. I'm so sorry; I'll miss you so much and so will Harry. We'll never forget you, I'll come back don't worry.'  
  
He carefully conjured up tents in which he put around Lily and James body. He slowly walked off sobbing, Harry in his arms. He walked back down the hill to where his motorbike was parked. He carefully climbed on trying not to wake Harry, but he banged his knee and swore loudly. But still Harry didn't stir. Sirius laughed.  
  
He revved up the engine and was soon off into the night heading towards Hogwarts. It would be so strange without those two, so empty, and so different. He was truthful he would miss James and Lily so much and he'd never ever leave Harry.  
  
  
  
a/n wait there is more! There is some more so don't stop reading yet! Hope that was a bit longer for you all and I'll post some more of it up as soon as possible. Promise!8O)   
  



	4. What Happened?

Hey if you haven't read the updated version of chapter 3 I would advise you do as you wouldn't get this chapter at all

Hey if you haven't read the updated version of chapter 3 I would advise you do as you wouldn't get this chapter at all. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter and you will be able to work out the title (hopefully). I might make this my last chapter of this story, I don't know haven't decided yet. It won't be my last fanfic though. I apologise for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (you get the picture right?)

Chapter 4 - What happened?

Sirius landed with a bump, just by the lake, out side Hogwarts. He looked up at the castle a few lights were on, probably professor's offices'. It looked strange with no students about, but of cause they were in bed, or were meant to be. Sirius could remember the times they had been out past lights out. Either pulling some prank, down at the shrieking shack in animal form or out in the Forbidden Forest serving a detention.

The rain was still beating down hard on Sirius's face; he was doing his best to keep Harry dry. Every now and then you could hear the snap of the thunder or see the crack of lightening, lighting up the castle giving it a slightly eerie look. Sirius took a last glance around and ran towards the castle. Every now and then his feet slipped in the mud. When he reached the front doors he heaved them open, which was very difficult with a baby in your arms. He ran up the marble staircase, deciding to go the infirmary to make sure Harry was ok.

He soon got there, after all he knew more about the castle than anyone else, maybe even Dumbledore. He took a short cut and burst though a tapestry, right out side the ward. He took a quick look at his watch it was 12:30. Hoping to god that Madame Pomfery was still awake, he opened the door and stared round, there was a light on in her office at the end of the ward. He walked up and slowly knocked on the door.

'Coming, coming.' she yelled through the door.

She opened the door.

'Young Sirius Black, one of my most regular visitors a while back, but what on earth are you doing here?' she asked.

Sirius brought Harry in to view and she gasped.

'Lily and James they're not…' Sirius nodded slowly.

'I went over there, Hagrid had Harry, he said he had to take him to Dumbledore, to take to the…'

'…Dursleys.'

They both spun round it was Dumbledore.

'But Hagrid comes to me, with no baby but a message saying you've got him and you are on your way to Hogwarts.' There was no anger his voice, but a twinkle in his eyes, almost as if he were laughing inside his head.

'I couldn't let you take Harry to them Headmaster, I couldn't, you know I couldn't.' Sirius exclaimed.

'If you would like to come along to my office I'm sure we could sort this matter out.'

'Thank you, but what about Harry, he needs to me cleaned up?'

'Could you hand Harry here a minute Sirius.' Asked Dumbledore

'Yeah sure, here we go.'

'Thank you Sirius.'

Harry was in Dumbledore's and he was been examined closely. There were a couple of umms and arrs from Dumbledore. He looked at the cut thoughtfully.

'There is no point.' He said finally, while handing Harry back to Sirius.

'What! No point professor, this little boy has a huge slash across his forehead!' Madame Pomfery cried.

'I am perfectly aware of that Poppy.' he answered.

'But couldn't you do something about it?'

'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London underground.'

That seemed to settle the matter. The room was now dimly lit with the last of the candles burning low on their wick. Harry woke up and gave a whimper. Sirius looked down at him and smiled. Harry was the spitting image of James but he had Lily's eyes. It wasn't like when relatives look at them and say "doesn't he look like his father." Just because that what they think you want to hear. Harry really did.

'To my office then Sirius, you may bring Harry if you wish.' said Dumbledore.

Sirius said nothing but followed the Headmaster from the room, still carrying Harry in his arms.

*********************************************************************************************

Dumbledore went around behind his desk sat down and opened a drawer. He pulled out some yellow parchment it was a copy of Harry's christening documents. It said…

Child: Harry James Potter

Date of Birth: 31st July 1980

Christened: 23rd August 1980

Parents: Lily and James Potter

Godparents: Sirius Black

Dumbledore looked up from the certificate and into Sirius expectant gaze. Wondering what to do, he pushed the parchment over to the desk towards Sirius.

'What happened?' Dumbledore asked.

'Peter, its all his fault.'

'Peter? Why Peter?'

'He was their secret keeper, he has betrayed us all'

' Would you like to put Harry down for a minute Sirius?'

Sirius shock his head, he wasn't going to let go at the moment.

'Why didn't you tell anyone you had changed secret keeper? Why change anyway?'

' I would have thought that obvious. Ok maybe it wasn't.' Sirius looked into the Headmasters eyes, sighed and started to explain. 'I persuaded Lily and James to change at the last minute. I thought that surely Voldemort would think they would use me as their secret keeper, so they changed to Peter. Small and feeble Peter, that way Voldemort would come after me leaving James, Lily, Harry and Peter safe. At least that's how I thought it would work, but Peter the evil scumbag was working for Voldemort along.'

'I see.' Sighed Dumbledore

' You were right all along, there was a traitor among us, Peter.'

'I feared so.' Said Dumbledore. ' But one often hopes he is wrong in such cases.'

'I can take Harry can't I? It says there that I'm now his legal guardian.'

'We will discuss this in the morning Sirius, now it is time for bed after all it is 3:30 in the morning. You will stay here for the rest of tonight and tomorrow. I will have to address the staff. Sort out harry and sort out a funeral.'

Sirius sniffed at the last words as they echoed in his ears, Lily and James' death had not quite sunken in yet.

'You do understand this don't you Sirius.' Dumbledore sadly. 'There will be some things up stairs for you and Harry in quarters on the 5th floor behind the painting of the three monks, the passwords 'emerald eyes'. I will see you in the morning for breakfast and to discuss our plans. Goodnight.' 

A/n: What did you think a bit longer eh? Please review, because it helps a lot, as the people who are fanfic authors know. Thanks!


	5. The Boy Who Lived

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you're all enjoying it

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you're all enjoying it and a special thanks to Thea who continues to write great reviews and stories. Anyway I don't think you want to listen to me babbling on so here it goes…

Disclaimer: (hopefully you know all this. Good.)

Chapter 5: The boy who lived

Sirius left the professor's office feeling lighter and slightly happier, he really didn't know why. Perhaps it was just the presence of Dumbledore, the fact that he would be able to sort it all out in the morning, he had been helped to come to terms with his friends' death or the fact that he was in Hogwarts. Whatever it was he was feeling better, tired but much better.

He slowly walked up the remaining three floors and wandered down the corridor coming across no one, not even Peeves. He quickly found the portrait he was looking for; all three of the monks were asleep slumped against the portrait frame, snoring loudly. When he tried to give them the password they didn't hear, and eventually had to practically scream at them before they woke up and let him in. He just hoped Filch wouldn't be after his blood.

He clambered through the portrait hole and found in front of him a very comfortable room. It had a roaring fire and two cosy armchairs; there were some toys and a cot for Harry. Sirius went into a room to his left to find a four-poster bed with deep blood red covers and dark oak furniture. Over in one side was another door at the back of the room was the bathroom, with marble surrounds. He walked back out into the living room and put Harry down in the cot.

'Fit for a king, eh Harry.' Laughed Sirius. 'If only I found this when I was at Hogwarts.'

Sirius got out his wand and with a few well chosen words lifted Harry's cot and floated it into his room, following suit. Harry gurgled with delight.

'We'll have you in here tonight shall we.' Harry laughed in response. 'You seem happy enough but you don't know, you may have just defeated the worlds most hated wizard.'

Sirius bent down and gave Harry a soft kiss on the cheek. Sirius changed and got into bed, only to jump out again as Harry cried.

'What's the matter mate?' Asked Sirius. Like he's going to reply, he thought to himself. 'I know your probably hungry, must have been a long time now since your last feed.'

Sirius picked up Harry and walked into the next room where he found several empty bottles. Sirius soon filled one and feed it to Harry, who seemed to look happier.

'Back to bed then.'

Sirius tucked Harry up and then climbed back into bed. He didn't hear another peep out of Harry for what was left of the night. Sirius soon fell asleep too, but had a very rough night. He kept waking up in cold sweat for dreams of Lily and James' murder.

'It's all my fault too.' He muttered as he fell off into another jerky sleep.

*

As Sirius wasn't sleeping to well he got up fairly early the next morning. He went into the living room letting Harry sleep. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down in one of the armchairs and stared into the glowing ashes of the fire. He was started out of his thoughts as he heard the portrait hole opening. He stood up and walked over to the opening and found Remus scrambling in.

'Ah, hello Remus. I take it you heard.'

'Yes, yes I did.' Sirius noticed that his friend's eyes were red and puffy. 'Why didn't _you_ come and tell me Sirius?'

'I'm sorry Remus but they were going to take Harry to the Dursley's. I take it you heard about Harry?' asked Sirius.

'Hmm, yes it was very strange, where is he?'

'In the next room sleeping, you want a cup of coffee?'

'Please.'

The two old friends sat down in front of the fire, sipping the cups of coffee. Sirius filled Remus in on what happened from when he arrived at Peter's house, to when he got here. Sirius stared again into the fire, for while there was silence, only broken when they heard Harry wake up. Sirius got up and went to fetch Harry. He brought him back in and placed him on the floor next to all the toys. The two men stared at the little boy for a minute as he played happily with a teddy bear by chewing at its ear. 

'You said Dumbledore was going to take him to the Dursleys, _the Dursleys_. I mean he does know what they are like doesn't he?' Remus stated.

'He's not no more I don't think.' Answered Sirius. 'We going to discuss it this morning after breakfast.' 

'Speaking of breakfast we better get a move on.'

The two friends gathered up their stuff, grabbed Harry and hurried down of to breakfast. 

*

As it was still early on in the morning not many students were in the Great Hall. But those who were whispered as Sirius, Harry and Remus made their way up to the High table. Dumbledore was already there and smiled at them as they approached the table. He then conjured up two chairs and a highchair to the left of his place. Soon the hall began to fill and students and teachers. From all four-house tables students started talking to each other about the unexpected guests. Dumbledore stood up and waved for silence. When all the eyes in the hall were on him and the teachers at the high table he spoke.

'As you know Voldemort has been spreading fear and mayhem these past years. And last night he attacked again, but this time something happened…'

He paused as a wave of whispering broke out

'Last night he attacked the Potters, a well-known family in the wizarding world and here at Hogwarts. Both Lily and James were killed in the raid but their son Harry did not die. This we may never know how, I believe the curse meant for Harry rebounded upon Voldemort breaking his powers...'

Another whisper broke out around the room louder than last, some people gasped some cheered others were speechless.

'But I would like you to show your respect to Lily and James, they will be greatly missed.'

Everyone in the hall stood up and raised their glasses and murmured 'Lily and James Potter'

Dumbledore looked around the hall, at the crying professors, Sirius and Remus. Then to Harry, he spoke again. 'I would like you to raise your glasses one more time and drink to Harry Potter the boy who lived.'

Everyone stood up again and cheered 'Harry Potter the boy who lived!'

A/n - I'm writing more I just wanted to keep you interested for the moment, as I haven't posted for a while. I decided not to make it my last chapter I hope you continue reading and enjoying my story. I will try and posted more regularly too. Please review, thanks to everyone who does. **;O)**


End file.
